


Venerar

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, M/M, PWP, Zola POV, it's just a disturbing idea, more or less, something weird
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zola admite sin miedo que venera a Schmidt, lo adora tal y como adora a la ciencia. Schmidt no es un Dios, pero a Zola no le importa arrodillarse ante él como si de uno se tratase. No le importa humillarse y permitir que Schmidt disponga de su ser como mejor le convenga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venerar

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta peregrina idea surgió por culpa de un amigo que plantó la semilla del mal en mi cabeza y yo, tras ver la imagen mental de Schmidt y Zola juntos, tuve que escribir esto con el ánimo de compartirla.

Zola no cree en Dios. Sólo cree en aquello que puede ver y tocar, como científico que es necesita pruebas de todo lo que le rodea para creer en cualquier cosa. Está bastante seguro de que jamás habrá nada que le pueda convencer de que Dios existe. Sin embargo, cree en Red Skull. No es un Dios, nunca lo será, incluso aunque el propio Schmidt lo crea. Pero a Zola no le importa, Schmidt puede creer cualquier sinsentido que quiera siempre y cuando tenga el poder de llevar a cabo las locuras que se pasean por su mente.

Schmidt es sólo un humano, pero la ciencia ha querido darle un regalo; convertirle en Red Skull y hacerle el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra para poder llevar a cabo sus deseos. Zola puede creer en sus desvaríos porque es parte de ellos. Y sólo puede estar agradecido por ello. Es por eso que llegaría a hacer cualquier cosa por ese hombre incluso si ello le conduce a la muerte. A lo que HYDRA aspira es una locura, pero Zola quiere hacerla real, única y exclusivamente por Red Skull, por Schmidt.

Zola es consciente de que está obsesionado con ese hombre, pero no le importa. Está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario por él. Schmidt no es un Dios, es algo mucho mejor. Red Skull es real, es ciencia en un estado de pureza inconcebible para cualquier ser humano, porque es ciencia viva. Y como la ciencia aspira a alcanzar cosas imposibles: quiere ser ese Dios que no existe. Schmidt es una parte de la ciencia, la más hermosa, a la que no le importa las personas y lo que es ético y moral. Él es auténtica ciencia; la verdadera y, por ello también, la más cruel. Zola adora esa rama de la ciencia, por la que se está dispuesto a todo.

Zola admite sin miedo que venera a Schmidt, lo adora tal y como adora a la ciencia. Es por eso que escucha cada uno de sus desvaríos y hace todo lo posible por llevarlos a cabo. Gobernar sobre toda la tierra, despojar a la humanidad de su libertad y postrarla a sus pies… dominarla a través del miedo hasta tal punto que su propia libertad la aterrorice, ese es su deseo y Zola hace todo lo posible por ayudarle a cumplirlo porque sabe que puede lograrlo. Y Zola quiere ser parte de eso. Sin importar el precio a pagar.

Schmidt no es un Dios, pero a Zola no le importa arrodillarse ante él como si de uno se tratase. No le importa humillarse y permitir que Schmidt disponga de su ser como mejor le convenga. No le importa que se crea un Dios y le obligue a postrarse ante él sólo para saciar su necesidad de sentirse divino y disponer de la vida como le apetezca. Zola se siente agradecido por ello porque es cómo ser tocado por la ciencia en su estado más humano. Y se siente como una bendición.

La primera vez se sintió extraño el que Schmidt le ordenase que se postrase ante él completamente desnudo. Pero en cuanto su piel entró en contacto con la de Schmidt cada partícula de su ser tembló ansiosa por más, y Zola sólo pudo abandonarse a aquel anhelo. Por Schmidt aprendió a suplicar, a ponerse de rodillas para implorar que tuviese misericordia y le tocase una vez más con su gracia. Sabe que a Schmidt le gusta que él le venere, Schmidt adora sus ruegos y Zola sólo tiene que rogarle hasta quedarse sin voz para darle lo que desea.

A Zola le gustan los momentos como el que está viviendo en ese preciso instante con el miembro de Schmidt es su boca, porque se siente como negar todo lo divino del mundo, lo que no existe, para aferrarse a lo real, a la ciencia. Ahora mismo es como si su lengua estuviese tocando algo inmaterial y Zola cada vez que lo piensa sólo desea con más fuerza que quiera dominarle. Schmidt cree que le humilla y consigue colocarse sobre él, sobre la humanidad con esos actos perversos, pero no podría estar más equivocado. Sin embargo, Zola no dice nada y le deja pensar lo que quiera porque Schmidt está loco y eso está bien, esa ansia de dominación, es la misma que le mueve a él como científico cada vez que crea un arma o clava la aguja en el brazo de cualquier sujeto de experimentos: grandeza.

Las manos de Schmidt se colocan sobre su cabeza y le obligan a introducir en su boca todo su miembro provocándole una arcada que parece provocar más placer a Schmidt. Zola sigue trabajando sin descanso y cuando nota las manos de Schmidt temblar sabe que se va a correr pronto. De nuevo tira de su cabeza para que no pueda moverse y se pueda correr en su garganta. Zola siente su semen salado chocar contra su paladar y extenderse por toda su boca. Las manos de Schmidt le liberan de su agarre y se resbalan por su parte de su rostro. Durante unos segundos no se mueve, le gusta sentir su carne flácida y caliente antes de erguirse. Cuando lo hace mira a Schmidt cuya respiración es rápida y puede ver algunas gotas de sudor resbalando por su piel roja.

\- Ha mejorado mucho en esto doctor –dice con su marcado acento alemán.

El primer deseo de Zola es limpiar su sudor, pero no puede. A Schmidt le gusta tenerle de rodillas todo el tiempo, por lo que no puede alcanzar su rostro. Observa su sonrisa satisfecha y se pregunta si se lo va a follar. Zola quiere sentir sus embestidas, su crueldad y necesidad de posesión. Zola quiere que lo clame como su servidor y esclavo.

Durante varios minutos no le dice nada y Zola piensa que se puede ir. Pero en el momento en el que se está preparando para levantarse, Schmidt le detiene.

\- No tan rápido doctor. No he dicho que pueda irse.

Inmediatamente se pone de rodillas de nuevo y espera. Puede notar su cuerpo temblar de excitación, pero se controla. Schmidt se levanta y retira la silla. No dice nada sólo sonríe.

\- Los pantalones doctor.

Schmidt es exigente y rara vez es él quien le desnuda, eso sólo pasa cuando le aborda en su laboratorio y le exige su cuerpo y que le venere como el Dios que es. Pero en su despacho es Zola quien debe quitarse la ropa, o al menos bajarse los pantalones, como le ha exigido en esa ocasión. Cuando los pantalones están por sus rodillas Schmidt le detiene y le sonríe mientras se quita el cinturón y se coloca tras de sí. Va a ser rápido, pero así está bien.

La mano excesivamente cálida de Scmidt se coloca en su espalda y le empuja para que se ponga a cuatro patas. No hay preparación, es algo que nunca le ha preocupado a Schmidt y Zola acepta porque es así como debe ser, así es como quiere que sea. Coloca su mano en su nuca y le empuja hacia abajo golpeando su mejilla contra el suelo mientras le embiste con fuerza. Zola gime de dolor y placer. Duele. Schmidt siempre hace que duela, pero Zola lo adora, no necesita cuidado, de ser así acabaría despreciando a Schmidt porque acabaría convirtiendo a Red Skull en un ser débil con una humanidad que Zola repudia. Duele a cada embestida, pero lo disfruta a cada instante. Le gusta esa violencia, que sea exigente y despiadado, a la par que metódico.

Cuando Schmidt se corre Zola se siente pleno también, pero se niega a llegar al orgasmo, no quiere manchar el despacho de Schmidt, ni que este sepa lo mucho que adora lo que le hace. Es mejor que se siga creyendo un Dios capaz de tomar lo que desee. La mano de Schmidt le libera el rostro y Zola puede volver a respirar con comodidad mientras, tembloroso, se coloca bien los pantalones.

\- Siga con sus experimentos doctor.

Zola asiente y va a su laboratorio, o eso pensaba hacer antes de decidir que prefería ir a la sala en el que tiene al sujeto de experimentos actual. James es prometedor, a Zola le gusta observar a ese joven gritar durante horas porque mientras lo hace, sin saberlo, él está convirtiéndose en algo mucho mejor, en un ser también superior, como Red Skull. Cuando Zola llega está dormido. Pronto James Barnes dejará de ser un simple humano y la ciencia le otorgará el mismo don que a Schmidt. Al pensar en eso Zola no puede evitar sonreír complacido. Jamás lo ha hecho antes, pero para todo hay una primera vez, así que decide terminar lo que no se permitió en el despacho de Red Skull. Se masturba delante del sujeto de experimentos y no se molesta en ahogar sus gemidos porque sabe que no va a despertar, le permiten dormir tan poco que es comprensible que al final no pueda más. Cuando Zola se corre piensa en Schmidt, en el sujeto, y en la belleza que le ofrece el mundo: la ciencia.

Con la respiración entre cortada busca algo con lo que limpiarse, hay varias toallas allí, así que no es difícil encontrar una. Se limpia el semen de sus manos y miembro y se quita el sudor del rostro. Se coloca las ropas y las gafas. Es metódico, como lo es siempre.

Mira el reloj, no es la hora de volver a empezar los experimentos, pero está allí y después de estar con Schmidt no se siente del todo saciado. Y quiere ver en lo que James Barnes se puede transformar. Así que saca los distintos compuestos y decide inyectarle algo nuevo. Antes de que Zola pueda acercarse a él, James tiene los ojos abiertos y le está mirando. Es como sintiese cuando van a empezar los experimentos.

\- Sargento Barnes, me alegra verle con ganas de seguir el procedimiento.

Barnes no intenta moverse, está cansado de luchar y simplemente le deja que le inyecte lo que sea. Zola observa como todo su cuerpo se tensa y le escucha gritar. La ciencia es cruel, como la naturaleza, y Zola disfruta de esa brutalidad. Espera varios minutos antes de preguntarle si siente algo nuevo, pero la única respuesta que recibe es su rango, nombre y número de placa. James acepta las dosis, pero nada más. Sin embargo, Zola nota como está evolucionando: su voz se quiebra menos, no necesita dormir demasiado para soportar las sesiones, ya no pierde el conocimiento a causa del dolor… hay cambios.

Es entonces cuando Zola piensa que, de existir algo parecido a un Dios, serían Erskine y él mismo porque ellos han conseguido que el hombre evolucione, algo que, según el resto de los humanos, sólo puede hacerlo Dios. Schmidt, Rogers y James, que espera que se una a ellos también, son sólo personas afortunadas de haber sido tocados por la ciencia que ellos manejan.

Dos días más tarde suenan las alarmas y observa como Schmidt pulsa distintos botones cuya finalidad es volar todo el lugar. Hay un intruso en las instalaciones. Y sólo puede pensar en su investigación, en el Sargento Barnes que sigue atado a la cama metálica junto a todos sus papeles. Tiene que salvar lo poco que pueda.

Al llegar escucha el murmullo de la voz de Barnes, se ha despertado. Mira a James que empieza a recitar su rango y demás, ajeno a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. No quiere dejarle, no quiere dejarlo atrás… Escucha disparos y sabe que tiene que moverse rápido. Coge los papeles más importantes y, mientras huye por el pasillo ve la figura de un hombre. Teme que le siga, pero no lo hace y entra en la sala que acaba de abandonar. Zola no puede sentirse mejor por ello. Su creación vivirá.

Cuando se encuentra con Steve Rogers de frente descubre que ese hombre es exactamente otro ser como Schmidt, otro hombre tocado por la ciencia y Zola no puede evitar sentir una admiración por él, algo parecido a lo que siente por Schmidt, pero tras el breve encuentro entre explosiones, repudia esa creación.

El Capitán América es ciencia, pero Steve Rogers, el hombre, la ha degradado, la ha pervertido dándole una humanidad que se aleja de la pureza de la ciencia en la que Zola cree. Schmidt ha conseguido darle forma y poder, un deseo de gloria que Zola respeta porque la ciencia es grandeza, pero Rogers la ha empequeñecido con moral y ética. Zola quiere vomitar ante ese simple hecho.

Se lamenta al pensar en James, él iba a ser algo hermoso como Schmidt, pero Steve Rogers lo degradará con su infantil moral y no permitirá que su sargento alcance la gracia que la ciencia le ha concedido, que él le ha otorgado.

Cuando se encuentra de nuevo con Schmidt sólo quiere ponerse de rodillas ante él porque es la creación más perfecta que existe, que la ciencia ha dado forma. Casi no puede esperar su orden cuando ya está postrado ante él dispuesto a permitir que haga lo que quiera con él si eso le sirve para sentirse como el ser poderoso que es.

**Author's Note:**

> No lo he dicho antes, pero la historia está dedicada al amigo que tuvo la feliz ocurrencia de sugerir que Schmidt y Zola pudiesen practicar sexo… me siento sucia.


End file.
